


Rivalries and Unexpected Alliances

by best_of_pjo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé and Marinette friendship, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Other, chloe decided to be nice, i couldn't get this AU out of my head so here it is, marinette needs a hug, mention of adrinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_of_pjo/pseuds/best_of_pjo
Summary: "She should be jumping with joy at the fact that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was exiled from her most beloved friends, and most likely about to be expelled from school.Except...it was all wrong. This was supposed to happen in the hands of Chloe, not some random girl who’d shown up and manipulated everyone to her will. That simply wasn’t in the vision.“That’s ridiculous!” she responded. “Utterly ridiculous! I am the only one allowed to bully my subjects, not Lila."ORNo one gets to bully Marinette! Except for Chloe, of course.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Rivalries and Unexpected Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't stop thinking of this AU so here  
> I just really want Chloe, Adrien and Marinette to become best friends in season four and form an iconic trio.

“You’re supposed to be happy.” 

Chloe’s fists tightened at her sides. She couldn’t believe she’d offered herself as help to Marinette (who was hopelessly abandoned at the moment, might she add) and was being mistreated! 

“Why should I be happy?” she snapped. 

The blue-nette raised an eyebrow. “Weren’t you awaiting my downfall? Isn’t this your dream come true? Everyone hates me, Chloe. Celebrate.” 

It was sad because it was true. Chloe  _ had  _ been awaiting this moment for years, even if the feeling had slightly wavered after Marinette had given up her opportunity to travel to New York just so Chloe could bond with her freakish mother. 

She should be jumping with joy at the fact that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was exiled from her most beloved friends, and most likely about to be expelled from school. 

Except...it was all wrong. This was supposed to happen in the hands of  _ Chloe,  _ not some random girl who’d shown up and manipulated everyone to her will. That simply wasn’t in the vision. 

“That’s ridiculous!” she responded. “Utterly ridiculous!  _ I  _ am the only one allowed to bully my subjects, not Lila. Where would I be if she took over the position of Queen Bee of the school? No, I can’t allow this.” 

Marinette palmed her forehead. “Oh, dear.” She slowly looked up in realization. “Wait, you don’t believe Lila?” 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Puh-lease. I can smell a lie a mile away. It  _ is  _ how I get daddy to buy me whatever I want, after all. Besides, it’s a well-known fact that Marinette Dupain-Cheng doesn’t have the  _ guts  _ to do whatever it takes to win.” She coughed, then gestured towards a photo of Adrien that hung on her peer’s bedroom wall. She’d noticed her crush on Adrien over the years, but  _ jeez,  _ her room was taking it overboard. 

Marinette ignored that. “You...believe me?” 

“Duh. You would never push a girl down the stairs. You’re too...meh” 

“Meh...” 

“Adrien agrees.” 

She seemed to stop breathing. Her blue-bell eyes widened to extraordinary lengths. “ _ What?”  _

“Yeah,” Chloe continued. “Something about Lila lying before, I don’t know. He wants to help. He may be a little dense when it comes to your feelings-” another pointed look towards the posters “-but he’s always been very protective of his friends. You can count him in” 

Marinette looked like a fish coming out of water. After a few seconds, she shook her head and asked, “so what’s the plan?” 

“No clue,” Chloe admitted. “It should be easy to beat Lila, though. Everything’s easier when you have two billionaires on your side.” She reached into her purse to apply some lip gloss. “But for now, I’m going to save you some time before you’re expelled.” 

“How?” 

The blonde laughed. “When your daddy is the mayor, anything is possible. I’ll have him call up the principal and buy you a few more days of attending school. I have a feeling everything’s going to be just fine.” 

Chloe turned to exit from Marinette’s  _ horrid  _ room (seriously, why was everything pink? That’s so 2009!) but was stopped. 

“Chloe!” she called, biting her lip sheepishly. “Thank you.” 

She smiled. “You saved my relationship with my mom.” She cleared her throat. “And, um, I can’t become a loser...like you. I’m doing this to protect  _ me. _ ” 

“Sure.” 

“Goodbye, Dupain-Cheng.” 

“Bye, Chloe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are super appreciated! 
> 
> insta: multimiraculous


End file.
